Different Kind Of Family
by Rhonda Roo
Summary: Alexis is injured and can't find her dad so she calls Kate. This is set around Rise but does not follow the season exactly just a story that hit my mind after watching the episode.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Different Kind of Family**

Summary: Set right after Rise but not "following" along the season, that is just my show of inspiration. Something happens to Alexis and she can't reach her dad or her Gram, who should she call?

Disclaimer: I own no one from the show, only characters I make up in my mind.

_A/N: In watching Rise, when Kate said her scar pulls and he asks if she still remembers nothing and she said "no nothing." The look on his face said I don't believe you. That is where I am going from. _

**Chapter One: I Need You**

As soon as Kate left her therapist office her phone started ringing, she pulled it out of her pocket and rolled her eyes thinking it might be Castle, it was a Castle but the youngest one. "Beckett."

"_Detective Beckett this is Alexis, I need you." _She could hear the young girl was crying if not close to hysterics, that just wasn't Alexis.

"Slow down sweetie, where are you and what's wrong?"

"_I fell down the steps, I don't know what happened it's like my ankle twisted and I was just going down. My arm hurts really bad and I can't get up, it hurts so bad Beckett."_

"I'm on my way, where's your dad sweetie?"

"_I wouldn't have bothered you if I knew, his phone is off and Gram is in class."_

"Hey you are never a bother to me, I'm on my way just hang in there sweetie I'm not far."

Kate dialed her phone and heard her best friend's voice. _"Hey girl."_

"Lanie I need a big favor, Alexis fell down the steps and I'm on my way to her but Castle's phone is off so I need you and the guys to find him. I'm taking her to the ER but I'm not her mother or family in any way so they won't do anything without him or Martha."

"_Where's Martha?"_

"Alexis said she's in class. Listen I'm pulling up in front now, please just find him and get him to the ER." She hung up and jumped out of the car. Kate unlocked the apartment door and ran in seeing the young girl laying on the floor in tears. She ran over and got on the floor beside her. "Okay sweetie, do you have any back pain because if you do I need to call an ambulance instead of helping you up."

"No back pain just my ankle and my arm is hurting like hell."

"I'm going to help you to the car and take you to the ER, I've got Lanie and the guys out looking for your dad. Now hold on to my neck and I'll lift you up just hold on to me with the arm that isn't hurting, on 3 are you ready?" At her nod then Kate braced and got ready to lift. "1….2…3 and up." She got her in a standing position and they left." When they got in the car she realized she should have left a note but he'll call Alexis' phone when he gets home and she can tell him then.

They were in the car on the way to the hospital and Alexis looked over. "Thank you for coming for me Kate, you probably shouldn't have you know."

"Why is that?"

"I didn't want dad to come back after what happened, any of us could have gotten shot and I was kind of mad at him for going back. But he said you make him happy and that's enough for now."

"He wasn't going to come back but I went to a book signing and begged him to talk to me, truth was that long without your dad was just too long and I missed him terribly. Your dad makes a tough day better and right now doing my job without him there would be just too hard, he's my partner."

"He loves you but you know that right?"

Kate looked over and her and smiled. "He came back I believe that speaks more than any words he can come up with." She pulled into the hospital and after parking looked over at Alexis. "Now I don't know if this will work but I'm going to do something I probably shouldn't but I'm going to use my badge to get you straight in, plus I'm going to name drop with your dad which I never do so don't think I do it but I don't want you sitting in the waiting room."

Alexis wiped tears off her face. "This hurts like hell Kate, whatever it takes."

They walked in and she told Alexis to sit down for just a minute then she went to the window and the nurse looked up at her and smiled. "Can I help you?"

She pulled her badge knowing she shouldn't but whatever it takes. "I'm Detective Beckett NYPD, my partner is Richard Castle he's a civilian investigator. I brought his daughter in and right now we are trying to locate Mr. Castle but I don't know where he is. She hurt her ankle and fell down the steps and I need her looked at immediately."

The nurse looked at her like she knew he was using her credentials and name dropping to by-pass the wait but she smiled seeing the concern on her face. "Just a minute detective and I'll get someone out here with a wheelchair."

Kate walked over and sat down. "They are going to come on out and get you."

Alexis used her good arm to reach over and take Kate's hand. "Thank you Kate."

They saw a woman come out and the nurse pointed to where they were sitting. "I'm here to take the young lady back, since you're not family you'll have to stay out here."

Alexis shook her head. "No, Kate is family she's the closest thing I've ever had to a mother please let her come back." The woman nodded and Kate got up and followed them back.

They got to a room and the patient care tech helped Alexis out of the wheelchair and sat her on the side of the stretcher. "Here's a gown, I'll let the detective help you get changed then we'll be back to do your paperwork and a doctor will be in soon." She looked at Kate. "Can you try to keep getting in touch with her dad?"

"I have friends out looking for him so they'll call when they find him or I'm sure he will." She stepped out and Kate stood up and grabbed the gown after pulling the curtain. "I know someone that's not family doing this is uncomfortable but I promise you it bothers you more than me."

Alexis smiled. "I want to know what happened and I'm in so much pain I just want to get this over with, it's no big deal and I wouldn't let dad help with this anyway." Kate smiled and finished with helping her.

The PCT came back with her computer and took Alexis' information down and she told Kate where to find her insurance information and everything in her purse. Suddenly she looked over at Kate. "Are you Detective Katherine Beckett?"

"Yes, why?"

"You are actually on her records as a medical proxy as signed by her father in the absence of her father or grandmother, you can make any medical decisions for her."

Kate looked at Alexis. "I wonder when he did that. I mean he came up to me one day right after he started shadowing me and made me promise if anything ever happened to him that I would take care of you but I mean, I never thought anymore about it."

Before Alexis could say anything a doctor came in. "I'm Doctor Patton and I'll be looking at you young lady, can you tell me what happened?"

"I'm hurt not an idiot, of course I can tell you." Kate tried to hide her smiled behind her hand. "I started walking down the steps at our loft and my ankle felt like it twisted and it gave out then I went down. I rolled down the steps and reached out to break my fall, when I hit the bottom I could reach my phone so I called Kate."

"And you were home alone?"

Alexis rolled her eyes and at the time Kate could only smile knowing that's what she did to Castle. "Yes if someone had been there then I wouldn't have had to call Kate to come and get me."

_**The Old Haunt**_

Lanie walked into the bar, they had been everywhere they had thought of restaurants and other bars but she suddenly remembered The Haunt. Lanie walked up to the bar and a bartender walked over. "Can I help you ma'am?"

"Is Brian working?"

"He is, just a second."

Brian walked over and smiled. "So Lanie, what's up?"

"Have you seen Castle, we've been looking all over the city for him and this is my last resort." He sighed and she hit the counter. "Look his daughter is injured and he's not answering his phone, if he's here I need him."

Brian nodded. "He's down in the office he didn't want anyone to know. You make sure he doesn't fire me for telling you."

"I'll light such a fire under his ass you will be the last thing on his mind but if it comes down to it then Kate will save your job once she kicks his ass." She walked down the steps and saw Castle sitting at his desk but he didn't look drunk, just like the name of his bar so haunted. "Castle what's up with you?"

"Lanie I don't feel like talking right now that's the reason my phone is off and I told Brian I didn't want anyone to know I was here. Being betrayed and hurt by someone you love is hard to get over."

"You and I both know who you're talking about but right now you need to get your self-pity ass upstairs and out to Espo's cruiser which is now waiting out front. Your little girl fell down the steps at the loft and she couldn't reach you so she called Kate who took her to the ER. We need to get you there just in case anything has to be signed."

He jumped up and followed her but he spoke as they were going up the steps. "Kate is medical proxy for Alexis in my absence, she can make any medical decisions for Alexis."

_**At the hospital**_

They took Alexis to x-ray for a possible broken arm but they determined her ankle was in fact just twisted. Kate held on to Alexis' phone for her just in case Castle tried to call her, she wasn't as upset as he was worried. She heard voices and the PCT came back in the room. "Detective the young lady's father is here with the other detectives, he said they could come with him."

Castle walked in and looked at Kate. "Where's Alexis? What happened to her?"

"They took her to x-ray, she might have broken her arm. She twisted her ankle as she started down the steps and fell the rest of the way, she couldn't reach you so she called me."

He nodded. "Thank you, I owe you more than I can ever repay for this one but I'm here now so you can go if you have other things to do."

She shook her head. "No, I'm staying here I don't care what you think of me right now and I have the feeling that the fact that your phone was off is my fault somehow but this isn't about us this is about Alexis. I'm here for her so I'm staying, I promised her I wouldn't leave her." She looked up at her friends. "Thank you for finding him, you guys don't have to stick around if you don't want too."

Ryan shook his head. "This room is small so maybe we'll run to the café and get coffee, call us as soon as they finish with her." They walked off and Castle walked in and sat down.

She looked over at him. "I'm sorry Castle, whatever I did to make you hide and turn off your phone I mean I thought we were getting back to where we were but I guess not."

He nodded. "I thought we were too but sometimes I think things over and I can't get it out of my head."

She reached out and took his hand. "When did you make me a medical proxy for Alexis? I mean I don't mind, I'm touched actually, I had no idea you thought that much of me I mean this is trusting me with the most important person in your life."

He rubbed her knuckles. "You promised me once if anything ever happened to me you would take care of Alexis, I took you at your word and filed that papers to make you medical and educational proxy the next day. Mother is around but I can't trust Meredith to do anything but help her pick out the perfect outfit, this requires too much thought for her. I know you would never let Alexis down."

"Castle can we ever get it back?"

He shrugged but never let go of her hand. "I don't know, so how was she when they took her out?"

"Upset that she couldn't find you but I found out while she was talking to the doctor that I see a lot of how I talk to you in her it's funny really. When she rolled her eyes at him I could just remember me doing that to you. I think she was more worried about you so I just wanted to get her in here and get it done. I used my badge and your name to get her straight on back."

He smiled. "Thanks for doing that, I hate waiting rooms and I know she does too."

Suddenly the looked up as the stretcher was rolled back in but they didn't drop from holding hands. Alexis looked over at her dad. "Nice of you to make it to the party dad."

He got up and walked over to the bed. "I'm sorry sweetie, I should have let you know where I'd be."

She shook her head. "I get it dad, you were upset when we were talking last night so I figured you were off thinking about that conversation and other things."

He nodded. "I was doing that but it didn't help so I guess it was a waste." He held on to her hand. "So did they say anything?"

"No, the doctor is supposed to be in soon."

Suddenly the doctor came in and put his hand out. "Mr. Castle, I'm Dr. Patton and we have the results of your daughter's x-ray." He looked at Alexis. "You young lady must have broken your fall with your hand because you broke your wrist and it will require a cast." He looked up at Castle. "Well just take her, set the arm and put the cast on then have her right back in here so you guys can take her home."

Kate smiled. "Thank you Dr. Patton."

That jerked Castle out of his thought about what could have happened to his daughter. "Yes thank you doctor."

They wheeled Alexis out then Kate sent a text to Lanie to tell her what was going on and after they were done they would take Alexis home to sleep so they could all leave if they wanted and thanks for finding Castle. She took Castle's hand again. "After we get her home and laid down we're going to sit down and talk about this. I need my partner back and I know what happened was my fault and I'm so sorry Castle but I can't stand this distance between us."

He nodded. "We'll talk but I'm just not ready right now, it's just too raw."

She put her head down and he thought he saw tears in her eyes. "Just don't leave me, okay?"

"I'll try that's the best I can do at this point." That was all the talking they did and they just sat holding hands and waiting for Alexis.

**TBC**

Review…. I know I said I would never work on more than one story again but this story jumped in my head and wouldn't leave… so I will do more than 3 at a time.


	2. Finding the Flaws

**Title: Different Kind of Family**

Summary: Alexis finds a positive spin to her family situation in trying to fix the rift between her dad and Kate.

Disclaimer: Chapter One… although if someone wants to sneak Nathan Fillion under my tree Christmas Eve I will NOT complain one bit, my husband might but duct tape fixes that…. Oh come on ladies you are soooo thinking it.

**Chapter Two: Finding the Flaws**

Two days later at the precinct Kate was staring at the murder board after sending Ryan and Esposito out to find some information when she saw Captain Gates coming toward her. She prepared herself for something bad which is usually what Gates wanted. She walked up beside Kate. "How are we on this one Detective Beckett?"

"We got something on the fingerprints, Esposito and Ryan went to pick up the guy that matches the fingerprints on the stairs."

"Just tell me if it's personal and nothing to do with the precinct but I've noticed that Mr. Castle hasn't been around the couple of days."

Kate turned to her and smiled. "I don't know why it would be personal sir, we are simply friends and I consider him to be my partner although he's a civilian and it's not recognized here. His daughter fell two days ago down their steps and broke her wrist, that night after she went to sleep I told him to stay home until she went back to school. So he should be back tomorrow."

"Oh well it was nice of him to call and let you know what happened, I know you're close to her as well."

Kate nodded. "I am close to her but he was out of range with his phone so she called me when she fell and I took her to the hospital, he made me medical proxy for her just in case anything ever happened to him."

Captain Gates nodded and smiled in that way she had that irritated Kate because it's the I'm thinking something I'm not going to say smile. "Just partners, that's interesting." She walked away before Kate could say anything.

_**At the loft **_

Alexis was laying on the couch propped up with pillows and Castle was sitting in the chair across from her, they started watching movies after she finished with classes. The school had installed Skype software that made it possible for students sick or injured could attend class without being there. She paused the movie and looked over at her dad. "Is Kate coming over tonight?"

"I don't know pumpkin why?"

"I miss her, don't you miss her dad? I mean you haven't seen her or talked to her for two days."

"I've gone longer than that before, twice and I survived so obviously we're going to make it without talking to each other for a while."

"Dad stop it, she didn't have to drop everything and run over here you know. She could have said call and ambulance and I'll try to find your dad but she didn't, she sent her friends looking for you and came running as fast as she could. Mom would have to fix her hair and makeup first, don't you get it dad?"

"Obviously I don't get your point."

"I have a full family just not the traditional kind of family, not a mom and dad in my home with siblings but I have something better. Families joined by blood don't always get along but we have something better, ours is joined by love and the potential for loss. I have you and Gram sure but then I have Kate who is like a mom to me, the guys who are like uncles and then there is Lanie who is like the cool aunt every teen wants to have. I love you and Gram so much but I love them too and you're shoving Kate away which will make all them go away. I know a nontraditional family argues too but that's what's so great about it, no one would argue if they didn't care."

He nodded. "I'm sorry I never thought about it like that, I mean I know anyone at that precinct would put their life down for any of us but I guess sometimes other things speak louder than common sense."

"Like being hurt by someone you love?"

He nodded and whispered. "Yes like that."

Alexis felt good about the emails that were going out today from the club she had joined at school, it gave her perspective about her family life and she no longer felt so left out having just a famous author father and actress grandmother as the family in her home, plus a mother that didn't have a clue. And of course a grandfather that no one had a clue about.

_**At the precinct**_

Kate and Esposito were in interrogation with the suspect while Ryan stood outside in observation watching, he looked at the door as Captain Gates walked in. They watched as Kate shoved a picture in front of their suspect. "Do you like looking at your work because it makes me sick to see this?"

He smirked. "You have nothing on me."

Espo kept quiet while she preceded on. "Oh keep telling yourself that while I go write up the charges I have on you because while you thought you were sly enough to get away with it you left fingerprints you idiot." Her voice got louder and she shouted the last part.

The guy looked at Espo and grinned. "Let me guess she's already smashed what's between your legs, how do you handle being partnered with a woman like her."

Kate not thinking about her next words just spoke. "Detective Esposito is with me because my partner happens to be out today, now tell me why you did this to someone that was no threat to you. What you don't like strong women?"

He leaned forward straight at Kate. "No I don't, you all think men should be castrated and have no say in anything."

She leaned forward to match him. "No I just think sometimes men need to get a clue and think with their actual brains."

Gates looked at Ryan. "She's off without Mr. Castle, her technique is different when he's with her."

Ryan nodded. "He knows what to say and when to say it, we used to but she changed and he seems to be the only one that gets her cues anymore. He knows when to pull her back and when to shut her down."

She looked back over at the detective. "If you know something I shouldn't know don't tell me but there is more than friendship with them isn't there?"

He laughed. "Yes those two are so in love they are blind to it and it's making them and everyone around them crazy but it makes them a great team too. Some male and female partners bust after falling like that but with them it's made them better, they have always finished each other's sentences and thoughts I mean it's freaky. We used to accuse them of practicing when we weren't around."

She nodded. "Shut this down and find something to hold this jerk on until Mr. Castle comes back."

He nodded. "Yes sir."

Ryan knocked on the door so they both got up and went out, Kate looked at him. "What's up Ryan?"

"Gates said to shut down the interrogation and find something to hold him on until Castle comes back, she thinks you interrogate better with Castle there."

Kate laughed. "That's nonsense Ryan."

Esposito looked at her. "It's not Beckett, you do much better when Castle is there. We'll get him booked so just take off and go see Castle and Alexis, I mean you said you got her a gift so go give it to her."

She nodded. "I'll just check my email before I go."

_Detective Beckett,_

_This is Sally Burke and I am the faculty instructor for the Students of Nontraditional Families group, this email is being sent on behalf of Alexis Castle. This group is for students that have what they consider to be a nontraditional family. They may have a parent in the home but they have other people they consider to be essential family members outside the traditional blood family relationship. Alexis listed you as her mother figure and we ask that you attend a get together tomorrow evening here at the school at 7pm in the cafeteria._

_Thank you_

_Sally Burke_

Kate reread the email and smiled, mother figure huh? She had no idea but she was thrilled and she would do whatever she needed to do to be there.

_**At the loft**_

Martha and Castle were working on dinner when they heard a phone ring, then saw Alexis answer hers they just heard her side of the conversation. "Sure come on up, I'm so glad you're here. Stay for dinner we have plenty, Gram has been cooking again."

Castle looked over. "One of your friends here to check on you?"

Alexis shrugged her shoulders. "Something like that." Alexis got up off the couch and headed for the door, she opened the door and squealed when the person entered. "Kate, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed my girl too, you have no idea sweetie."

Castle walked in the room and saw Kate hugging his daughter, he smiled. "Well Detective Beckett to what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Well I wanted to check on my girl here, I've missed her plus I have a gift for Alexis."

Alexis started walking over to the couch. "Please come in Kate, you didn't have to bring me anything." She looked at Castle. "Dad don't you need to help Gram finish dinner?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yes I do, you're staying of course Kate." Not a question but a statement of fact.

She smiled. "I would love to if it's not too much trouble, thank you."

Martha looked in from the kitchen. "Hi Katherine, you must stay darling we've all missed you terribly."

Kate looked toward Castle who had gone back to the kitchen. "Is that a fact?" He just smiled.

Kate sat down beside Alexis on the couch and handed her a wrapped box. "Here I got this for you, it came highly recommended." She smiled at the girl. "I got an email from Ms. Burke and I will be at the gathering tomorrow, thank you for holding me in such high regard that means a lot to me."

Alexis was opening her gift. "Well it seems only logical, who else would drop everything for me besides dad or Gram, well plus the guys and Lanie." She got the box unwrapped and hugged Kate with her good arm. "Kate thank you so much, dad come and see what Kate got for me."

He walked over and looked at the box. "What is it?"

"It's software for the computer, you talk and it types for you this is so cool and typing is so hard for me right now." She leaned forward and hugged Kate again."

Kate smiled. "I wanted to make sure you kept up those A's. I know you said you have a couple of papers that are going to be due soon, this will make it easier."

Suddenly Martha walked into the room. "Okay darlings dinner is ready so let's eat."

Alexis and Kate walked to the table, Castle held a chair for Kate. "Thank you Castle."

Once they got seated he looked over at Kate. "Thank you for getting her the software, that was very thoughtful of you."

She smiled. "I broke an arm when I was in high school and of course this wasn't around back then so I had a very hard time, I'm trying to help make things easier for my girl here." She noticed Castle smiling at her and looking at her funny. "What Castle?"

He shook his head and looked down at his plate. "Nothing, it's nothing." He looked at Alexis. "So who all did you invite for tomorrow evening?"

"Well the tradition family members which are you and Gram, plus my nontraditional family members which are Kate, Lanie, Detectives Ryan, Jenny and Esposito."

Kate looked at her and smiled. "Well I am honored that you invited me. So tell me about this group."

Alexis looked across to the detective. "Well Ms. Burke believes that our influences are formed by not only the genetics and environment of a traditional family but also our environment of the nontraditional family members. The group is made up of teens mostly like me that have a single parent, only children or maybe one sibling. One girl in the group is being raised by grandparents but she invited several people from her grandmother's work because she said they have raised her. I've learned it's not all about blood that matters it's also about who loves us."

Kate nodded. "Well that would be me, I'm glad you have that group."

Martha smiled at the interaction going on with her granddaughter and Kate. "Well I'll be there, I think this will be a great time." She looked over at the detective. "So Kate how has work been the last couple of days? I would say pretty productive without Richard there to bother you."

She smiled as he gave his mother a funny look. "Actually it's pretty boring without Castle there, plus we had to put a suspect in holding today to hold off questioning until tomorrow. Gates seems to think that my interrogation skills are not the same without Castle there."

He looked at her clearly shocked. "She said that?"

Kate nodded. "Apparently she was watching with Ryan while Espo and I were doing the interrogation and told them to hold him until you were back to sit in with me, I don't know what's different but obviously she sees something."

Alexis laughed. "That's funny, I hear Lanie and the guys down in the morgue talking about how you guys finish each other's sentences, talk at the same time and how scary it is that sometimes you think alike."

Kate smiled. "Well I hope you're coming back tomorrow Castle even if it's just for the interrogation because we have a 24 hour hold and that's it."

He nodded. "I'll be there and I guess we'll have to see if her theory is correct." After dinner Kate insisted she help Martha clean up while Castle helped Alexis install the software and test the equipment that came with it. When they were almost done he came downstairs. "She is all set up on her desktop computer upstairs and testing it out on chat with one of her friends."

Kate looked around. "Well we're done cleaning up so I'll just tell her goodnight and then I'll go. Thank you for inviting me for dinner."

Martha hugged Kate to her side. "You are welcome anytime Katherine, remember you my dear are family."

Kate nodded. "That's sweet Martha and thank you but I need to fix what I broke first." She headed for the steps and up to Alexis' room.

Martha looked at Castle. "She loves you and your daughter Richard, get your head out of your ass and stop making her feel so bad."

She came back downstairs and smiled at them. "I'm going to go now, thanks again for dinner it was great."

Castle walked in the living room. "Did you park on the street or the garage?"

"Oh in the garage in the visitor lot you told me I could park in."

He followed her to the door. "I'll be right back mother, I'm going to walk Kate out."

When they got to her car she leaned back against it. "So you'll come in tomorrow?"

He nodded. "I need to take her to school and then I'll be there."

She smiled. "Thank you Castle, we need to get this guy and I need your help."

He put his hands on her arms. "I'm your partner, it's what I do." He cleared his throat. "So maybe tomorrow night after this thing at school we can go get coffee and talk?"

She nodded. "I would love that, we have so much to talk about."

He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. "Drive safely and let me know when you get home, I know you're a cop but it doesn't make me not worry about you."

She put her arms around him and hugged him close. "I've really missed you Rick, I've missed you so much. I'll let you know when I get home." She raised up and kissed his cheek and then pulled away then got in her car. As she got ready to back out she blew him a kiss and smiled.

Castle walked back in the loft and his mother was sitting at the counter drinking coffee. "So long goodbye?"

"We talked for a few minutes about tomorrow and other things. Tomorrow night we're going out to talk after the school thing, will you come home with Alexis?"

"I will, trust me I want the two of you to sort out whatever is going on."

_**The next morning, the precinct**_

Kate was sitting at her desk working on notes from the interrogation the day before and trying to figure out what different approach she could take when she did the second interrogation with Castle. She looked up as Ryan and Esposito approached. Espo pointed at the chair beside her desk. "So thought Castle was coming back today?"

"Oh he is, he had to take Alexis to school because she couldn't carry her books, he was going to take her in plus get her doctor note squared away and get her settled then come in."

Ryan nodded. "He's a great dad." He sat down in Castle's chair. "So I guess you're going tonight to the school thing we've all been invited to?"

She smiled. "Of course I'm going. Are you going?"

"Jenny and I are both going, she got all teary when I showed her the invitation with us listed as aunt and uncle for her."

Esposito smiled. "I'm guessing you aren't listed as an aunt for little Castle?"

Kate's face turned red and she could feel the heat on her face. "No I wasn't and you know it, she listed me as her mother figure but that was because I'm the one that is her dad's partner it doesn't mean anything beyond that."

Ryan stood up and nodded. "Oh sure, are you trying to convince us or yourself?"

Before she could answer him Captain Gates walked over to Kate's desk and she hoped the captain hadn't heard that conversation. "I thought Mr. Castle was coming back today?"

"He is sir, he had to take Alexis to school due to her broken wrist, her cast up to her elbow and she can't carry her books and she is still in pain. When I saw her last night she seemed some better but she was still on pain medicine and she went to sleep right after dinner." She realized she was going on about being at their home. "I bought her some software to make things easier for her in doing her papers and I went to drop it off so her grandmother invited me to stay for dinner since they were getting ready to eat."

The captain nodded. "I did some reading on some files last night, just out of curiosity out of some things that have happened recently. Can I have a few minutes with you in my office?"

Kate nodded. "Sure sir, I'll be right there."

Gates started for her office. "Grab some coffee detective we'll be a while."

Kate looked back at the guys and rolled her eyes and then headed for the break room. She walked into Gates office complete with cup of coffee and sat down. "Sir what is it you wanted to discuss?" She saw the big stack of files sitting on the captain's desk."

"Your partnership with Mr. Castle is what we are going to discuss after what happened in the interrogation yesterday I decided it was time to go back to day one and go over the files and look into what you and the other detectives call a partnership with this writer." She looked at Kate and gave her that look and then opened the top file. "Get comfortable detective this might take a while.

**TBC**

Review….Oh no… what is Gates going to say or do? Next chapter interrogation, school function and THE TALK


	3. Your Definition of Partner

**Title: Different Kind of Family**

Summary: Alexis has gone back to school. Gates wants to talk to Beckett about Castle, then Beckett finally gets to talk to Castle to find out what was going on with him. Will things work out?

Disclaimer: Chapter One… I own my characters only.

**Chapter Three: Your Definition of Partner**

Kate sits back in her seat and then put her coffee down. "Sir, I know you are not Castle's biggest fan and you are not for having him here in the precinct."

Gates cuts her off. "Let me talk please Detective, you're right I wasn't a big fan of having Mr. Castle here in the precinct for many reasons. First I got my training in Internal Affairs so I always had to look for where people were doing things wrong or where detectives were messing up. Then when I came here and I was informed that you had a millionaire writer following you around and calling himself your partner, that didn't set well with me I had to see the bad in that. Then I looked back in the files from day one, I have literally gone back from the day you brought him in to the precinct because of the murders mimicking his books. All I see is a man that went through a transformation from a playboy to a serious partner for a detective. Early on detective this man has put his own life on the line for you, some partners wouldn't do that."

Kate smiled. "Yes sir, I'm aware of that and as you probably read in the files I would do that same for him."

She nodded. "Yes I have noticed that as well. Plus I do know from the files that not only have you depended upon him but Detectives Esposito and Ryan have called upon him for help as well. He has wild theories and even you at times roll your eyes at him or shut him down but at times his wild theories have proven to help a case come to its conclusion. The Nikki Heat books have given the department some very good press but I'm also aware in the beginning it was a thorn in your side but I assume the press and the pressure from that has died down considerably. I've also noticed the way his daughter turns to not only you but also the others here, it's like they stepped in and became part of the precinct family here. Mr. Castle has helped our numbers of solve rate improve and I have the best damn solve rate of any captain and I hate to say I owe any of it to a mystery writer but I do along with the best homicide team around."

Kate smiled. "Thank you sir but I still don't really understand what all of this is about."

"I was trying to understand why you can interrogate with Mr. Castle so well but it seems like with anyone else you seem to be at a loss, I believe the answer is in the files right here. He has studied you for the pages of his books and he knows you, he understands you plus the guy is in love with you."

"Oh maybe he understands me but he doesn't love me sir, we are good friends and that's all I mean he's my partner." Kate didn't want her to throw Castle out if anything were to happen.

"Well I can see it and so can some others in the department, I won't name any names but it has been mentioned to me that they see how you and Mr. Castle feel about each other. I'm just telling you that if anything happens just don't flaunt it and I won't have a problem, keep your head in the game at crime scenes and keep up your amazing work. So you and Mr. Castle are going to interrogate our suspect this morning?"

"Yes sir as soon as he takes his daughter to school and then comes in."

Gates nodded toward the window of her office. "Well detective your partner has arrived and he looks a bit worried so I wonder what the guys have told him about your meeting this morning, you might want to go put his mind at ease. Send them to get your suspect."

She laughed as she stood up. "Yes sir."

Kate walked out of the office and there sat Castle in his chair and she saw her cup of coffee on her desk, the guys were smiling but Castle wasn't and he wasn't looking her way either. "Hey guys I need you to go get our guy and put him in interrogation for me please, and walk slow I need to talk to Castle. Walk very slow, you might want to say hi to Lanie on your way even." They nodded but they knew she wasn't in a great mood with them. She picked up her coffee. "Castle join me in the break room please." So he followed her to the break room.

They sat down with him on the couch and her on the chair facing him, her back to the door just in case someone came in. He looked at her and then put his head back down. "I'm sorry for any trouble I got you in too. The guys thought maybe you were in trouble and I'm on my way out."

"Well they should probably know what's going on before they speak up, actually she thinks we're an awesome team and just wanted to tell me that. She now understand what makes us such great partners and now I do too because I didn't totally get it myself before I talked to her."

She reached out and took his hand. "So I don't have to stop working with you?"

"No, we're fine and we're going to go into interrogation and show her exactly why we're so great together. You're the only one that has ever really understood me Castle and I don't think I've ever thanked you for that, I don't appreciate you the way I should but I'm going to start. You're my partner and I'm going to start treating you like one."

He nodded. "I really do appreciate you Kate but I don't think you know how much or what your friendship means to me, I just don't take this as lightly as you may think. The words I say to you don't come as easy to me as you think they do, they might have before for other women but not for you."

She put her hand on his. "Save it for later Castle, we're going to finish this case then we're going to Alexis' school function and then we're going out to talk. I'm now willing to see where this goes but just to set this straight I'm not jumping into bed with you."

He nodded. "I wouldn't expect you to, you mean so much more to me than that."

She smiled. "Well let's go see if he's up here yet and let's go put this guy behind bars." They walked into interrogation knowing that the guys and Gates would be watching, she put the folder on the table. "Mr. Tobin remember me Detective Beckett from yesterday?" She went on without waiting for a response. "This is my partner Mr. Castle, I've been told you agreed to speak to me again without a lawyer is this true?"

"Yes because I don't think you have anything on me."

"Well let's talk about fingerprints, they were all over the crime scene, would you like to explain that?"

He laughed and looked at Castle. "The man with her yesterday never spoke because she's a bitch, does she railroad you as well?"

Castle looked at him and smiled. "I'm her partner but she asked you a question and I'm waiting for an answer, so is Detective Beckett. You agreed to talk to us, so we are going to talk about the crime in question not Detective Beckett, clear?"

He nodded. "Yes sir, so you ain't no regular cop."

"I'm a civilian investigator and I help Detective Beckett and her team on their cases, but we're still waiting for an answer."

"Okay I was there but not because I killed her, I liked Becki she was a nice girl and all."

Kate looked down. "The person who cut her up obviously didn't like something about her. And whoever did this had entry into her apartment while she was bathing, like a key and you had a key for emergencies."

He laughed. "Well ain't you ever give nobody a key for emergencies?"

She smiled. "Yes and I assume she did too and you know who?"

"Yes me but it was because she trusted me."

He could tell she was getting mad and behind the window they saw it but it was so fleeting no way a suspect could see it, he reached over and touched her leg lightly. "So tell me Mr. Tobin, I am an author maybe nothing you've heard of but I write mystery novels and I do this work to get ideas for my books."

He leaned in close to Castle. "Like you take murders and put them in your books?"

Gates looked at Esposito. "What just happened in there?"

"She just turned that interrogation over to Castle completely, now watch this that guy could make you confess to things that you dreamed of doing."

Castle said. "That's what I do my first book with Detective Beckett _Heat Wave."_

He cut in. "You're that Richard Castle? I read your Storm books so tell me more."

Castle shook his head. "I'm just helping the detectives here and you have the floor, you talk to me."

"Well it's like this, I was in love with her and you know what that's like right to be in love with someone that's in love with someone else?"

He nodded. "Oh I sure do, the memory of that one is still fresh."

"I told her how I felt but she was going out with Jeb anyway, I had to stop her so I went over there and I let myself in. I thought if I made love to her she would love me as much as I loved her. But she didn't she yelled at me and she had a razor out to shave her legs, I guess I lost it Mr. Castle do you understand have you ever felt a pain in your heart like that?"

"Yes, very recently as a matter of fact."

Ryan looked over at Espo. "He's talking about Josh and Beckett."

Mr. Tobin looked over at Castle. "I kissed her and told her I loved her and had for years, she hit me and I just grabbed the razor and started hitting her back." He started crying. "There was so much blood and I never meant to kill her I'm so sorry, I swear I'm so sorry."

Castle nodded. "You understand that the detectives have to arrest you for her murder and process you from there."

He nodded. "Thank you for talking to me Mr. Castle." Castle nodded and walked out of the room, Espo and Ryan walked in and officially arrested the man. Beckett and Gates caught up to Castle fixing coffee in the break room.

Gates looked at Castle and smiled. "You could have almost convinced me I did that murder Mr. Castle now I know why the guys like to watch you and why Detective Beckett likes to interrogate with you."

He smiled. "They don't all go off like that, I wish but Kate has taught me that sometimes you have to look for clues in the discussion and build a conversation of trust with them. He clearly didn't want to have anything to do with her, he was angry at her for just being a female so it was going to take a man to bring that out."

She nodded. "Well anyway good work and now I know why they say you are the best interrogation team, keep up the good work."

Kate looked at Castle. "You know I didn't love Josh, right?"

He looked at her and smiled. "We're past that Kate, we're moving on and besides we can talk it all out tonight but I know. You taught me about interrogation and how to relate, don't let it be personal isn't that what you tell me?"

"You've never done anything like that before."

"It never called for this experience before, this time it did." He took his hand and ran it down her face and smiled. "Don't worry so much." He handed her a cup of coffee and then followed her to her desk.

Ryan and Espo came up and walked over to their shared area, Ryan looked at them. "So is everything okay?"

Kate looked up and smiled. "Yes why?"

Esposito shrugged. "Just you know what was said in the interrogation room."

She waved it off. "I've taught Castle all about interrogation techniques, he's a great student and he's picked it up very well." They nodded unconvincingly and walked to their desk to start on paperwork.

Around noon Castle stood up. "So lunch anyone, my treat?"

Kate looked up. "Is it okay if I walk with you or do you need space right now?"

He looked at her and smiled. "I'm not leaving because I need space, I'm leaving because I need food, let's go." He looked at the other desks. "Guys, lunch?"

Ryan looked at him still unconvinced that things were okay. "Sure you know what we like, burgers are fine." Castle nodded then helped Kate on with her coat and they walked out.

Once they were on the sidewalk she reached over for his hand and held it in hers. "The guys don't seem very convinced that things are okay with us."

He shrugged. "They don't have to be and I won't do any more interrogations with you if I can't use what you taught me, I know how you feel but we aren't together Kate remember right now we are figuring everything out."

"While we figure things out are you dating any one?"

"No but I haven't for quite some time, plus I don't have much time to unless I'm dating my partner that I spend most of my time with." He smiled and walked on with her to their favorite burger place. They got back and ate lunch in the break room then while Castle got his lap top out in the break room they all went back to their desks to finish paperwork. At 6:00 Kate walked in the break room and looked at him with a smile on her face, she could tell he was deep in writing but she never peaked.

He looked up and she spoke. "It's time to go so we aren't late for Alexis' thing at her school, I wanted to run home and change first."

"Okay just give me 5 minutes okay?"

"I'll shut down my computer and grab my things then I'll meet you back here."

Kate ran in her bedroom and changed into jeans and a sweater, when she came back she saw him laying on her couch flipping through a bridal magazine. "When did you get this Kate?"

"Oh that? It's not technically mine, well I guess it is but I didn't buy it for myself. Lanie kind of bought it for a joke about 6 months ago but I kept it put up and I got it out much later."

He smiled. "How much later?"

"Well last night okay, I got it out last night but it doesn't really mean anything I was just looking at the pretty dresses in it and everything. I had read all of my magazines and I kept that one put up because of what she wrote on it."

He closed it and put it down on the table. "I saw that, she can be a bit pushy can't she?"

"She means well but all she had to do was ask and I could have told her I would have never married Josh or Demming or anyone else I've ever been with, I'm waiting for my one and done."

He got up and leaned down then kissed her on the cheek. "What if you get tired of waiting?"

She shook her head. "Never, he's worth the wait. Now let's go so your girl isn't mad at you, she never gets mad at me well hardly ever."

They walked into the school and saw tons of people then suddenly they heard Alexis yell at them, they saw her coming over. "Hey guys what did you do run home for a quickie?"

Kate laughed. "Stop you know we aren't there yet, now is everyone else here?"

She held on to Kate's hand with her good hand and pulled her through the crowd to the others and they got a seat. "There's coffee and stuff, do you guys want something?"

Kate rubbed Castle's back. "You sit down with Alexis, I'll get you some coffee sweetheart." He sat down and she rubbed her hand on his neck then leaned down. "Save me a seat beside you." Then she kissed the side of his head.

Lanie walked over. "Come on Kate I'll go with you to get coffee for you and Castle." When they got to the coffee pot Lanie looked at her. "Okay out with it, what happened to we're just friends?"

"Maybe we're talking and moving past it, he did so well today in the interrogation room that Gates wouldn't care if we had sex in the break room."

They got back with the coffee and Lanie sat down between Jenny and Kate, the teacher got up and welcomed everyone. "I'm Sally Burke and I run the group for teens in a mix of traditional and nontraditional families. Now these people do not have to live with the teen just be important in the life of the teen. We are going around and each person will introduce themselves, what they do and that teen will tell what part that person plays in their life and why. So we'll get started." They went around and then it came to their table.

"I'm Alexis Castle and I live with my dad Richard Castle and my gram Martha Rogers who is my paternal grandmother. She remained standing and looked at Castle so he stood. "I'm Richard Castle, I'm a mystery writer and a civilian investigator with the NYPD homicide division." Alexis smiled. "I've lived with my dad since I was 3 years old when my parents divorced and he asked for sole custody, he's my life." Then Martha stood up. "I'm Martha Rogers, I'm an actress and drama coach." Alexis smiled at her grandmother. "My gram moved in with us a couple of years ago and I really don't know what I would do without her in my life." Kate stood up next. "I'm Detective Katherine Beckett, I'm a homicide detective with the NYPD and Richard Castle is my civilian partner." Alexis put her arm around Kate. "Kate is my nontraditional mom, she would do anything for me at any time. I call and no matter what she will come running." Alexis walked down to the other seats. "This group right here are my nontraditional aunts and uncles, there for me, my dad or my gram no matter what we need." Then Alexis sat down by Kate and smiled as Kate pulled her in for a hug. Lanie stood up. "I'm Lanie Parrish, I'm a medical examiner so I work with the homicide team plus Alexis does intern with me on occasion." Jenny was next. "I'm Jenny Ryan and my husband is a homicide detective, I've come to love this group as my own family also." Kevin stood up next. "I'm Kevin Ryan, I'm a homicide detective and my partners are Detectives Esposito and Beckett also Richard Castle." Lastly Espo stood up. "I'm Javier Esposito, I'm a homicide detective and my partners are Detectives Ryan and Beckett also Richard Castle." Then he sat down.

Sally stood back up. "Okay everyone has been introduced so it's mingle time, I'm sure there are questions for traditional and nontraditional family members so you can stay at your table and let others come to you if that makes you most comfortable or get up and mingle. There are rules to tonight's gathering and one of the biggest is that several of our guests are well known, no autographs but unfortunately I can't do anything about embarrassing questions."

Alexis looked over at Kate. "Is it cool if we just sit here? My cast is getting heavy."

Kate smiled. "Sure sweetie, that's fine. So you would have been so proud of your dad today. He totally blew us away at work and just took over in the interrogation room, he got a confession out of a guy that wouldn't even talk to me yesterday. I was so proud of my partner today."

Suddenly this woman comes over to the table. "So Mr. Castle do you go to other businesses or just work with the NYPD?"

Kate stood up and picked up his cup. "I'll get more coffee Castle."

He smiled. "Thank you Kate." Then he looked back at the woman. "I'm a civilian investigator with the NYPD so it's not a visit a business and write an article type of thing. I have more Nikki Heat books to go plus the one I'm working on right now."

"So the woman that you write about as Nikki Heat, does she really exists?"

He looked at her funny but his thought was along of the line of don't you read Cosmo? "The books are based on Kate so I have to work with her to write about her."

Just as Kate was getting back with the coffee the woman hit on her next question. "I was wondering Mr. Castle if you are available this Saturday night, maybe we could go out for a drink to talk about our teens."

Castle knew Kate was back there but she didn't see him looking her way. "That is a very nice invitation but I'm seeing someone exclusively right now and I don't do that."

She nodded. "Well she's lucky because men usually aren't so loyal."

He smiled and shook her hand. "It was nice talking to you but I'm the lucky one, you have no idea." She walked off and Kate came over with his coffee.

"Hey there, you sitting over here getting picked up?"

"If you would plop that gorgeous butt over here on my lap then maybe the women would stay away."

She laughed. "Oh Castle you're so funny."

Alexis sat down by Castle. "So dad I heard you were the star of interrogation today, Kate is really proud of her partner." People came over and talked, some of Alexis' friends even some of the guys came over flirting with Kate and Lanie.

When they left they stopped out front for Kate and Castle to say goodbye to Alexis and Martha. He hugged Alexis. "I'm just going out with Kate for a drink and then I'll be home, we just need to talk about some things."

Alexis nodded. "Please dad whatever she says she doesn't do anything out of hatred or spite, it's all out of love or being scared. No rash moves or thoughts." He nodded then grabbed Kate's hand and walked to her car.

They walked into the Old Haunt and straight back to their favorite table all the way in the back, once Kate sat down Castle went to get the drinks and then came back and sat across from her in the booth. "Okay Kate, you said you needed to tell me something and we needed to talk."

"The night Alexis broke her wrist you were here basically hiding, why?"

"I had the feeling that something was broken with us and we were moving apart. It bothered me and every time I asked you something you snapped at me."

She took his hand in hers. "We talked at the swings but we didn't solve anything and now we're kind of flirting but I'm not sure where we want to be or how we feel. Okay I know how I feel and I have a feeling how you feel let's put it that way. Today in the interrogation room I was bursting with pride and I just wanted to run out of there screaming he's mine oh yes he's mine."

Castle smiled and played with her fingers. "So I have an idea and you can tell me I'm stupid or whatever. Let's date for a while, I mean just date and see how we feel in that kind of environment."

She nodded and took a drink. "Okay when is our first date?"

"Provided we have no murder to occupy our time we can go out Saturday night, what do you say? Let's go see a movie then go to Remy's?"

She smiled. "Sounds good, what time?"

"I'll pick you up around 6:30, sound good?"

"Sounds good, and we're going to leave it here and see how it goes from there?"

He nodded. "I think that would be best but you're welcome to stop by the loft anytime, I mean if you wake up in the middle of the night and decide you need a cuddle buddy then I'm your man."

She smiled. "I'll remember that Castle, so are we ready to go? I'll take you home." She pulled in his garage and pulled into a space that was secluded in the visitor lot.

"You want to come up?"

She shook her head. "No I want a private kiss goodnight." He leaned over and kissed her but she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for a longer kiss. He kissed her lips and then moved to her neck until both of them were breathing heavy.

He pulled back. "Oh wow Kate, please tell me we are exclusive and you won't date anyone else."

"You're it for me Castle, my one." He kissed her again and then reached for the door.

"I need to go or I won't."

**TBC**

Review… Next chapter … last chapter… date… some decisions and well I'll leave it there.


	4. Nerves Flying High

**Title: Different Kind of Family**

Summary: Kate and Castle are getting ready to go on their first official date.

Disclaimer: Chapter one, I own my characters that are not on the show.

_A/N: I was corrected by a reviewer… so thank you…. The subject I was going from was from Kick the Ballistics in Season 4 not Rise which was the first show and Kick the Ballistics was like the 4__th__ or 5__th__ maybe. Thanks again for the correction _

**Chapter Four: Nerves Flying High**

Everyone noticed that Kate and Castle had worked very well together the rest of the week and on Friday she was doing paperwork when he stood up. "I'm going to get Alexis and take her to the doctor, you coming over tonight?"

She smiled. "No, I'm going shopping with Lanie after work but I'll call you when I get home if you want me to."

"Yes please call me and I'll see you tomorrow night?"

She smiled and touched his hand that was on her desk. "Yes at 6:30, I'll be ready."

He winked at her. "Bye Kate."

"I'll talk to you later Rick."

Castle got to the school and walked in to meet Alexis at the principal's office, she smiled when she saw him but then he saw the smiled disappear. "Where's Kate dad?"

"She had paperwork to finish but when she calls tonight I'll let you talk to her okay?"

She nodded. "Okay, just checking."

He put his arm around her and signed her out then they were walking out. "I've got a regular date with Kate tomorrow night, we're doing this the right way."

"What are you doing on this date?"

"We are going to a movie and then to Remy's for cheeseburgers and milkshakes because that is what she likes."

Alexis smiled. "Good choice, doing something she likes. She's it for you isn't she dad?"

He nodded. "Yes she is it for me and I hope I'm it for her, I mean I know there is an age difference but ever since we met there was pull toward her."

Alexis stood back as her dad opened her door. "Come on dad it's not like she a 20's something and you're a millionaire with one foot in the grave and one on a banana peel. She's not after your money I think we know that now."

_**Kate's apartment**_

Kate got in later than she thought after shopping with Lanie, as they walked in Kate put the pizza down and Lanie put Kate's bags on her bed. "I'm putting your things on your bed Kate."

Kate yelled from the kitchen. "Okay, thanks Lanie. Would you get the plates, get the glasses and pour the wine? I have one quick phone call to make."

Lanie walked in the kitchen and smiled but didn't ask any questioned as Kate sat on the stool in front of the counter. _"Castle."_

"Hey babe, what are you doing?"

"_Missing one beautiful detective, but I'm looking forward to tomorrow night."_

"Me too, listen Lanie's here so I can't stay on long but can I call you later like before I go to sleep or will that be too late?"

"_Call me whenever you want sweetheart, we'll talk later. But Alexis wanted to talk to you now, is that okay?_

"Sure put her on."

He handed the phone to Alexis but he pointed out. "Lanie is there so don't make it long."

"_Hey Kate."_

"What's up girl? Is your dad driving you nuts?"

"_No he's writing tonight, he says you have a date tomorrow night for a movie."_

"Yes a movie and dinner, I promise I'll make him behave."

"_Okay well go talk to Lanie and tell her hi for me, later Kate."_

"Goodnight Alexis, tell your dad I'll talk to him later."

Lanie looked at her and smiled as she pushed the wine glass over to Kate. "Hey babe? Since when do you call Rick Castle the annoying writer-boy babe?"

Kate smiled. "Well we've had some interesting times lately and I don't know what's going to happen so I'm not going to speculate or make plans or predictions but we are going on our date tomorrow night that I bought the outfit for."

They took the pizza in the living room and sat down, then Lanie spoke up. "You bought those fancy undies hoping to share them with writer-boy?"

Kate laughed. "You are so not funny Lanie, no it's a confidence thing but no not yet. We have a few more things to discuss first, there is still something he's unsure about with me I don't know what but he gets this funny look on his face even now."

"I thought you guys talked things out the other night."

"I thought we did too but he's still pulling back a bit and getting a funny look sometimes, I don't know what it is but there's something."

"Well he asked you out so I wouldn't read too much into it or worry about it too much."

Kate shook her head. "I'm not but I'm going to sit him down and tell him we need to talk and work everything out, just come out and tell him that we need everything out in the open. I mean he knows how I feel about him."

Lanie smiled. "Well I hope it works out."

Late that night Kate was ready for bed and feeling good about things after her talk with Lanie and she was determined to make things moved forward with them and find out what was holding him back. She picked up her phone and hit her favorite name on her caller list. _"Castle."_

"Hey babe, I know you have caller id so you know it's me why are you so formal?"

"_I don't know I guess because not having to be formal answering the phone with you is new and partly because I don't know if you're calling to talk or calling because of a body."_

"You're answering the phone at home, does it matter how you answer it? Listen I'm sorry I just feel like things aren't resolved as much as I originally thought. Can we after our date tomorrow night maybe take more time to sit and talk?"

"_Sure sweetheart, I really want us to work you have to know that."_

"I do and Castle we are going to be amazing once we are together you have no idea."

"_I hope to find out soon."_

"Oh me too, I have some questions of my own about well just about things."

"_Like what things detective?"_

"I just want to see if we are as in sync in the bedroom as we are working our cases, okay are you happy?"

"_Oh baby, I know we are."_

"I want that to be a goal for the near future."

"_You have no idea how happy that makes me but we have to iron it all out first, am I right?"_

"Be honest with me and I'll be honest with you, we'll reward each other with some of the best sex that's ever been with anyone."

"_Once we make that leap Kate I can't go back, I'm in this completely and for the rest of my life I want you to know that."_

"I think we need to say goodnight until our date but right now we're at a good spot and I'm looking forward to tomorrow night. I love you Castle."

"_I love you too baby, sleep well." _She heard the phone cut off on his end and she put her phone on the night stand, turned out the light and laid down.

_**The precinct on Saturday morning**_

Kate walked in and sat her coffee down on her desk and suddenly felt a presence beside her desk, she slowly looked up to the side. Esposito looked at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't have anything to do at home and I was losing my mind so I thought I would come and do some paperwork."

Gates stepped out of her office. "Beckett are you on today?"

"I was bored so I wanted to get some paperwork off my desk but I have to be out of here by 5:30 because I have something to do tonight."

Esposito smiled. "Like what something to do?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "A date okay nosey I have a date as in I get picked up and go to a movie then out to dinner and if I'm lucky." She stopped at the look on both of their faces. "A kiss goodnight at the door I don't know what you two were thinking but you need to climb those minds out of the gutter they are obviously hiding in."

Gates smiled. "So what does Mr. Castle think about this date?"

She smiled. "I'm not real sure but I guess I'll find out when he picks me up tonight."

Esposito laughed. "You are going out on a date with Castle? Oh you two are so far past dating."

She laughed. "No we aren't and he wanted to date me, I think it's sweet."

Gates smiled. "Well work on your paperwork and we'll hope for no early murders tomorrow." She walked in her office.

Esposito looked at Kate and smiled. "You're nervous aren't you Beckett?"

She looked up at him and nodded. "Okay yes I'm nervous are you happy and he's probably sitting at home relaxing just not even thinking about that."

He pulled out his phone. "Let's just see about that." He dialed and it got answered on the second ring.

"_Yo Esposito."_

"Castle man, how about going out for a drink tonight man?" He smiled at the daggers that Kate was mentally throwing his way.

"_Oh sorry I can't tonight, I have plans."_

"You have plans, what kind of plans? You didn't mention anything going on this week."

"_If I tell you then you can't tell Beckett, I don't know how she'll feel about me saying anything."_

"Sure man not one word to Beckett about what you're doing tonight."

"_Actually I have a date with Beckett tonight, we're going to a movie and then to Remy's."_

"Are you serious man? Beckett agreed to go out with you, I bet that took a lot of begging and pleading. So what are you doing until then, all kicked back watching nasty videos or something?"

"_No way man, I tried to write but now I'm just hiding out in my office trying to stay away from my mother or Alexis so I don't have to listen to them. I'm a nervous wreck man, I've never been this nervous about a date."_

"Why are you nervous about going out with Beckett man, I mean she's your partner and you're with her every day."

"_You wouldn't understand, if I mess this up then it's done for me. I mean she's it for me and I can't mess this up."_

"Have fun bro and stop being nervous I mean you're going out with your best friend just have fun and enjoy your time with her."

He put his phone back in his pocket and he smiled at Kate. "He's more of a mess than you are."

She smiled. "Oh wow, this is really serious." She turned to her desk and started working on paperwork.

_**At the loft**_

Alexis was sitting at the counter while Martha fixed lunch. "Has he come out of there at all today?"

Martha looked toward the office. "Not since morning coffee."

"What's wrong with him?"

"The look he had on his face this morning I didn't ask but I did hear his phone ring really late last night when I came in."

Alexis went to the office door. "Hey dad are you okay?"

He smiled but it didn't fool her. "I'm fine pumpkin."

"Come on dad, you've been in there all day and you haven't even come out to eat."

"I had some writing to do."

"You aren't writing dad, you're sitting there looking at the wall."

"Maybe I have a lot on my mind."

"What is the real problem dad?"

"My date with Beckett tonight, I'm very nervous and she's probably just cool as they come. I mean why would she be nervous?

Alexis smiled at her dad and dialed her phone. _ "Esposito."_

"It's Alexis and I need you to talk away from Kate if she's there."

_He smiled but walked to the break room. "Okay Little Castle, what's up girl?"_

"Is she all calm and cool about her date with my dad?"

"_Oh hell no baby girl, she came in to do paperwork to get on top of her nerves boss is more nervous than I've ever seen her. I could probably make her jump to the ceiling right now just by getting behind her. She's jumbled, even Gates is laughing over this I mean we are having a great time over this."_

"Okay thanks that makes me feel better, bye Epso."

"_Sure later baby girl."_

She looked at her dad and smiled. "I have it from a reliable source that she's a jumble of nerves just because she's going out with you. Now both of you need to calm down, you guys are best friends. You are going to a movie, sit at the movie and hold her hand but don't smother her but she won't want you to be disconnected either. So hold her hand then when you go to Remy's you know what she wants so ask to order for her make it her choice be your charming self and a gentleman she loves it when you do that. Take her home and kiss her goodnight and then leave the choice of inviting you in up to her don't assume this isn't Beckett and Castle its Kate and Rick. Take her flowers, wildflowers because she's a wildflowers type of person.

Martha looked at him. "Let me fix you a sandwich so you don't starve before that, you can't go on a date on an empty stomach. It's going to make you more twisted up and while I'm doing that Alexis can go and pick out what you can wear to impress the beautiful Katherine." She looked pointedly at her granddaughter.

Alexis smiled. "On it Gram."

Martha made his sandwich along with some steamed vegetables and put it all on the counter in front of him. "What movie are you taking Katherine to see?"

"I don't know what she wants to see, I guess I'll ask her we're going to that 10-plex so there will be plenty of choices."

Alexis came back in. "So dad I laid out that shirt that Kate bought for you that blue one because she said it's her favorite. She bought it because she said it makes your blue eyes pop with color and she loves your eyes." At his look she smiled. "I was with her when she bought the shirt and she told the sales lady that she was buying the shirt for her best friend that he had the most amazing, dreamy blue eyes and that shirt would just make the color pop. Then the sales lady said he must be a really close friend and Kate smiled and said she could always dream for more." She sat down beside him pulled her sandwich closer. "I laid out your tan pants with it because she told Dr. Parish they make your ass look exceptional, I overheard that conversation when she didn't know I was there and don't tell her because Dr. Parish promised not to."

Martha smiled. "Well it seems like someone is checking you out when you didn't know it."

Alexis smiled. "That's okay dad tells Dr. Parish stuff too like what he likes on Kate, I'm not a mind reader but I'm willing to believe she bought something new for tonight and the color she bought is either brown or green, V-neck with deep cut and slim fitting with jeans. And I bet she does not wear heels because Dr. Parish told her that dad said he likes it when she's shorter than him instead of in her heels and they are close to the same height like at work. He told Dr. Parish she hugged him barefoot one day and her head came about right to his nose, he could smell her shampoo and it was heaven for him."

He looked at his daughter and smiled. "Let's make it a bet, say $100? I don't think that Kate cares what I think about what she wears."

Martha smiled at Alexis. "What are you going to do with your money kiddo?"

She laughed. "Well there are some new clothes I've been looking at."

He finished eating and then got up to put his dishes in the sink. "Okay now I think I could write some and all of this gave me an idea for the book."

**TBC**

Review… date next chapter… mainly because I wanted the date to have a new chapter plus my husband has not shut up since I got up… I have no idea why but it's like he knows when I'm writing and he refuses to shut up.


End file.
